wfrp_4e_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 9
Erik, Herbert and Seigbert are still in the tree at dawn. Seigbert wakes up and gets a dastardly idea to kick Herbert out of the tree(removing a corruption point). Herbert falls far and lands badly, asking what happened he is told the branch broke. Erik backs his old friend on his lie. They decide to find Ava and Seigward only to discover the Crossed Pikes are closes and there is a lot of busy guards coming in and out of the barracks. Meanwhile, Ava sings a tune to liven her cell mates spirits but is quickly rebuked by the guard. Seigward is taken out of his cell to be questioned by Sargent Volker. Volker remarks that Seigward obviously doesn't belong here and offers to give him the rank of Bogenhaffen watchman if he can tell Volker who the magic user is in the cells. The watch have an informant letting them know that someone in their holding is magic user. However they need proof. Seigward feigns innocence and is led back to his cell. Herbert returns to the Berebelli to rest while Erik and Seigbert look for their companions. They stop in a tavern called 'The Elegant Dwarf' and see it is mostly populated by dwarves. Attempting to get information proves useless and eventually they set out to the guard barracks in case Ava and Seigward have been arrested. Seigbert starts to play music outside the barracks and Seigward responds, mocking his skill. They share enough information covertly to understand the situation. Several guards approach Seigbert but his silver tongue removes their suspicions. He, and Erik, return to the Berebelli. As they arrive they find Herbert, Josef, Franz and Felix in conversation. Felix is heavily wounded. Franz rebukes Seigbert for his killing of the guard and partial blames the raid on him. He reluctantly admits he needs his help and begins to plan revenge against the Ordo Septenarious. While they are going over this, the hairs on Eriks neck stand on end. Everyone draws their weapons and Seigbert goes to investigation. On deck, are several men sneaking on with weapons in hand. After a brutal fight where Josef killed two individuals with a broken bottle and Seigbert suffered a broken rib, Franz called out to the nearby barge owner. He then took the group, bar Joseph who was hiding bodies, across the river to the pits for medical attention. Ava and Seigward are released from prison after a mysterious benefactor pays their bail. They are introduced to Reimar Marks, a butler of Friedrich Magirius, who wishes to speak with them. They follow Marks to Magirius' home and await a meeting with him in the study. Magirius approaches the players and informs them that he is a member of the Ordo Septenarious, though is receding his membership. He tells Ava and Seigward that the Ordo was supposed to be a charity organisation to help the economy of Bogenhaffen and when he discovered the leader, Johannes Teugen, had used a human sacrifice to cleanse the temple for tonight's ritual. He also learned of the raid against the theives guild and after investigating further discovered that Seigward was the one who reported the previous temple. Figuring he could help, Magirius paid the bail in exchange for stopping Teugen. He would send word later once he knew the location of the ritual, and make sure it was verbal since the players couldn't read. Ava and Seigward then left for the Berebelli. When they arrived they found Josef tying a series of bodies together and enlisted their help in dumping the corpses. Felix Seigbert and Herbert all had their wounds seen to by an eccentric doctor that Franz took them too. An odd fellow who tried to cure Herbert but rubbing two frogs against his temples. This was the groups first time in the pits and they saw the full extent of it's poverty. A few would approach the group but quickly back away when they recognised Franz. The group got back on the barge and returned to the Berebelli. Finally reunited, the group caught everyone up to speed. At dusk there was a knock on the door and Seigward looked to whom it could be. He recognised Reimar Marks, who gave him a scroll with a seal on it. Seigward called out to Reimar but he was already swiftly moving off the boat. Thankfully Franz can read and told the group that Magirius need to meet urgently. Ava, Seigward, Erik and Franz set out for the Adel Ring while the rest stayed to recuperate. Seigbert and Felix shared a heart to heart moment about their pasts and how they started thieving. Erik and Franz kept watch while Ava and Seigward approached the house. They were greated by the butler Marks who instructed them to head up the stairs and take the third door on the right. Magirius would be expecting them. Cautious as they had recieved word in written form, Seigward instructed Ava to keep and eye out if anyone came up the stairs. He then slowly opened the door to reveal Friedrich Magirius lying on the floor with his throat slit and a piece of paper in his hands.